The deep end
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/ Mason fanfiction. Scott gets a surprise when his visits Mason's swimming class at the gym...
1. Chapter 1

It was a hobby, Scott had so much work on that he couldn't attend much. One afternoon, he finished work early, well, decided to finish work from home, and stopped off at the swimming pool. Mason had a tried a little swimmimg in high school, but prefered the gym. Now they were a little older, their gym had re-done their swimming pool. They'd both gone together a few times. But Scott's work schedule had been really heavy, his boss Patty had been laying it on thick.

The Condit case was taking longer than expected. Mason had to remind him several times that there was a swimming club, that sometimes he'd be late home. This time he'd surprise him. He dropped off his computer, changed and went to the gym. He got there excited as he walked up the steps. He turned right and walked towards the seats.

He gazed around a little pausing to wave at Mason, but he was swimming of course. He was going to the first row when he smelt a familiar smell.

* * *

"Theo?" He asked.

He stared and the other were immediately looks puzzled, but smiles awkwardly back.

"One of your blondes like swimming too?"

"You know they prefer the bikes. I occasionally come here to see how Mason's doing" He explains.

"Is he good?"

"He's great" Theo said with a nod.

* * *

Scott nods and sits one seat away from from him. It's nice to see Mason glide into the water and have fun, fixing his goggles to dive underwater. He knew he was timing himself. When he reached the surface Scott yelled his name and waved, his boyfriend smiles and swayed a huge wave back. It was break-time, the teacher smiles and walks straight up to Theo.

Hey!" She smiles.

"Hey Kim" Theo nods.

"Your Mason is doing really well"

"Yeah?"

"It's so fricking cute that you come here every week, just to see your boyfriends hobby! I hear wedding bells! And I've got a dress saved for the occasion! So you two are coming up to a year right?" Kim smiles.

"Near enough" Theo lies.

* * *

Scott clenches the chair in anger. So that's why he really came here? Kim stares at Scott. He says that he's a friend. Just a friend. That seems to satisfy her. No chit-chat, no questions barely a smile for a friend. It's salty, agonising, the last thirty minutes Mason does the breatstroke and makes jokes with his club members. When it's over, he notices Theo is the first one out the door.

He stands and Mason wraps a towel around him and walks to him. "I'm just gonna shower"

"Sure" Less than twenty minutes later his boyfriend comes out dry dressed and ready for a hug

"Can we talk for a minute?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" Mason says waving goodbye to his friends. He follows Scott and they go outside to the canteen. Scott doesn't know how to say it. He picks at his BLT sandwich while his boyfriend looks at him in confusion.

* * *

"You okay?" He asks.

"How...how many times does Theo come here...to watch you?" Scott asks,

"Oh, it's not just to watch me, he works out. Then comes here if a class is on. Come on Scott you know how Theo is about those honey blondes in spandex" He chuckles.

"It's not just women Mase. He told your instructor Kim, that he's your boyfriend"

"What? No...that's bullshit!" Mason proclaims putting his hand over his mouth.

* * *

The were nods with vigour. "Yeah. I'm not lying"

"You heard him say that I was his boyfriend?" Mason repeats slower, in shock.

"Kim asked him about you. He never denied it. Apparently you two have been going strong for a year" He sighs, the weary pulse of anger throbbing in his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing I'll go and see him. Maybe he just said it to piss you off" He explained taking a nervous bite of his cereal bar.


	2. Out of your depth

A/N Thanks for the review.

* * *

Mason showers again, changes again and goes to the apartment. He assumes one of his room-mates would open the door and that he'd refuse to see him. He took a step back when Theo himself answers, dressed casually in a white tank t-shirt with baggy grey jogging bottoms.

"I'm surprised you're actually opening doors. Scott isn't a happy wolf right now"

"You of all people know, I'm not scared of McCall" Theo said opening the door wider.

Mason walked in and followed Theo down the hallway into the living room. He heard the sound of foot-steps upstairs. He offered to take his coat, but he refused and sat on the edge of the beige couch. "What the hell's going on? I spoke to Scott and Kim. They both say the same thing. Tell me this is some weird joke to creep my boyfriend out?" Mason asked.

* * *

Theo grabbed the control and flicked from channel to channel, over and over.

"Hello?"

"I'm just watching TV. Until you say something worth hearing" Theo muttered.

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty? You could have ruined what Scott and I have!" Mason yelled.

Theo threw the control on the table and turned sharply to look at him.

* * *

"Oh really? What exactly do you and McCall have? When is the last time he took you out? When is the last time you guys went on holiday? When is the last time he bought you a gift or made you breakfast? I get it. Now you're gonna tell me that he works so hard and that's why. He still went to Kira's family event as her plus one. He still finds time to help Liam and his girl move house. He's still going to vegas with Stiles in a couple of weeks. He makes no time for you at all!"

"Firstly these are very private questions. And yes, he does make time for me! Theo, sometimes the little things can completely change your world" Mason paused. "I really like him. Don't deliberately fuck this up for me, just because you can" He warned.

"I don't need to. Scott's already doing that for me. Do you want anything to eat?"

* * *

"I don't want anything from you thanks. You'll probably poision it" He whispers.

Theo moved closer to him and cupped his hand over his. "Hey, don't hold my past against me. I would never hurt you. I'd defend you against any wolf, anyone, or anything. You know that"

"Thee, you need a girlfriend, boyfriend, sexy coyote, whatever. You're just lonely, and that's okay, but stop telling lies just for the attention" Mason said grabbing his wrist, he leaned over and gently kissed the chimera on the cheek.

"I could treat you a million times better than that asshole"

"Weren't you worried that he was gonna come over here for war?" Mason asked.

"No, because Scott doesn't have the balls to protect you. Or fight for you. He doesn't love you" Theo spat.

* * *

Now it was the human's time to feel hurt and embarrassed. Those words stung. He sunk into the sofa, flinching like Theo had hit him. He reminded himself that he was only saying these things because he disliked Scott. Sitting here it sounded like he hated him. The negative energy tired his muscles and made his eyes water. Mason got up a little shaky, checked that he still had everything in his pockets and left the room.

He paused as reached the hallway, wondering why Theo wasn't calling him. Walking back through the hallway he looked at the pictures of Theo's ex girlfriends and boyfriends on the patterned blue walls. It was pretty clear Theo didn't actually want him, he was just addicted to the chase. A little smile formed on Mason's face as finally left Theo's place, and went back home, to Scott.


End file.
